Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a projector type vehicle lamp.
Related Art
Projector type vehicle lamps have been known in which light from a light source disposed in rear of a projection lens is emitted forward by the projection lens.
JP 2005-108554 A (corresponding to US 2005/0068787 A1) describes such a configuration that low beam illumination and high beam illumination are selectively performed by using such a projector type vehicle lamp.
In this vehicle lamp, a part of light heading from a first light source to the projection lens is blocked by a shade so as to form a low beam light distribution pattern. Also, light emitted from a second light source is incident on the projection lens so as to additionally form a high beam supplementary light distribution pattern. A combination of the low beam light distribution pattern and the high beam supplementary light distribution pattern make up a high beam light distribution pattern.